Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an optical pointing device and a detecting method thereof, and more particularly, to an optical pointing device for use in a digital mobile device and a detecting method thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Compared to conventional desktop computers, digital mobile devices, such as notebook computers, have become the preferred choice for most consumers because of the good portability and performance that has gradually become comparable to that of desktop computers.
However, in consideration of portability, most notebook computers only have the keypad as a basic text input device, and have replaced the conventional mouse with a track pad. This makes the operation of the cursor unintuitive and makes it inconvenient to drag objects onto a screen.
In an attempt to allow users to operate the cursor more quickly, some notebook computers have a cursor pointing button in the keypad area. However, the cursor pointing button operates through mechanical movement and pressure, so it is difficult to make a quick response in real time despite the movement for the user's hands.
Aside from the notebook computers that have been described above, other kinds of digital mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have limited screen sizes and limited keypad areas. Even if such digital mobile devices are provided with a cursor pointing button similar to what has been described above, they cannot be provided with the mechanical movement and pressure sensing element. As a result, digital mobile devices are unable to sense the movement of the users' hands and thereby, unable to respond quickly.
Accordingly, it is important to provide an optical pointing device that is capable of sensing the movement of the users' hands and making a quick response in real time; in addition, a detection method thereof is needed as well.